


Klingeln. Geschenk überreichen. Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Gehen.

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Mycroft soll bei Greg ein Geschenk vorbei bringen. Es behagt ihm überhaupt nicht, doch letztlich passieren Dinge, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hat. Kleiner Weihnachts Oneshot





	Klingeln. Geschenk überreichen. Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Gehen.

„Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen, Bruder!“  
„Ich kann nicht. Die letzte Versammlung in diesem Jahr steht an und niemand hat Lust am ersten Weihnachtstag …“  
„Mycroft!“   
Mycroft seufzte leise und rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Sherlock hatte recht, er schuldete ihm mehr als nur einen Gefallen. Aber ausgerechnet das!  
„Sherlock, ich kann das nicht, weil …“  
„Die Versammlung geht nicht den ganzen Tag, ich habe mit Minister Hayes gesprochen. Spätestens 18 Uhr ist Ende, denn dann haben dich sowieso alle satt und hegen längst Mordgedanken, deren tatsächliche Ausführung immer wahrscheinlicher wird, umso länger sie deinen Anblick ertragen müssen.“  
„Hat er das wirklich so gesagt?“  
„Fast wortwörtlich. Aber erst als ich sagte, dass ich seine mordlüsternen Ambitionen deiner Wenigkeit gegenüber verstehen kann.“ Sherlock grinste am anderen Ende des Telefons. Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder zwar nicht, aber er hörte sein Vergnügen gut.  
„Und sag mir nicht, du weißt nicht, wo er wohnt!“ Nein, das konnte er nun wirklich nicht behaupten.  
„Aber es ist nicht meine Art …“  
„Papperlapapp, Bruder. Ich denke, es hat sich eine ganze Menge verändert. Eine Sache ist die, dass auch du nicht immer das Richtige tust, obwohl du so viel schlauer bist als ich. Also, ich stelle dich nun noch einmal vor die Wahl: Entweder kommst du zu uns zum Weihnachtsessen. Es werden John, Rosie, Molly und Mrs Hudson anwesend sein. Oder du bringst Lestrades Geschenk bei ihm persönlich vorbei, weil er krank ist.“  
„Er hat nur die Grippe, Sherlock!“  
„In der Tat. Darf ich dich erinnern, als du den Notarzt gerufen hast, weil du eine verstopfte Nase hattest und dachtest, du würdest ersticken?“ Mycroft knurrte nur und sein Bruder lächelte wieder siegessicher.  
„Du wirst an seiner Tür klingeln, ihm das Geschenk reichen und sagen: Frohe Weihnachten! Dann gehst du wieder und hast zumindest in diesem Jahr eine kleine gute Tat verbracht. Ich würde es selbst gern hinbringen, doch du weißt, dass wir fünf schon am nächsten Morgen in die Schweizer Alpen aufbrechen. Also, machst du es!“ Es war keine Frage und Mycroft holte tief Luft.  
„Ja, wenn es sein muss und du …“  
„Gut, das Geschenk liegt vor deiner Tür!“  
„Sherlock …!“ rief er empört, denn vermutlich hatte seine hinterlistiger Bruder die ganze Zeit vor seiner Haustür gestanden, während sie telefoniert hatten. Ihn am Telefon zu zwingen, war offenbar einfacher, als ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Mistkerl!  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Mycroft!“

Eilig riss Mycroft nun die Tür auf, doch niemand war mehr zu sehen. Er starrte nur in das dunkle und neblige London. Mit Weihnachtsstimmung hatte dieses Wetter nicht allzu viel zu tun. Es war feuchtkalt und Mycroft verspürte ein unangenehmes Kratzen im Hals. Sein Blick fiel nach unten auf die Tüte, in der Lestrades Geschenk war. Missmutig nahm er sie mit ins Haus. Dann würde er morgen eben in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen.  
Klingeln. Geschenk überreichen. Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Gehen.  
Diese Vorgaben wiederholte er ständig, um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. So lange, bis er einschlief. 

Und auch am nächsten Tag dachte Mycroft immer wieder diese Formel, um keinen weiteren Gedanken an diese notwendige „gute Tat“ zu verschwenden.

 

Er hatte heftige Kopfschmerzen und nahm sich gleich drei Aspirin, um den Tag irgendwie durchzustehen. Sein Halskratzen war schlimmer geworden und er sagte sich mit zynischen Gedanken, dass er sich dann wenigstens nicht mehr bei Lestrade anstecken könnte.  
Das Meeting war nervenaufreibend und mehr als einmal wollten ihm die Augen zufallen. Als er schließlich das Gebäude verließ, war es schon dunkel. Während er sich nach Hause fahren ließ, um sich umzuziehen und Lestrades vermaledeites Geschenk zu holen, ließ er dessen Haus checken, ob der Inspector überhaupt anwesend war. Dazu ließ er eine Drohne mit Wärmebildsensor dicht um sein Haus kreisen und hatte überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Wenn es schon solche Spielereien gab, warum sollte man sie dann nicht nutzen?  
Gregory Lestrade schien zu Hause zu sein und Mycroft stöhnte, weil er einen negativen Bescheid viel lieber gehabt hätte. Was sein Bruder da von ihm verlangte, verschaffte vielleicht Sherlock eine diebische Freude, ihm nur Bauchschmerzen. Wenn jemand wusste, wie ungern Mycroft solche zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikationen tätigte und dann noch an einem Weihnachtsabend, dann ja wohl Sherlock. Dass er ihn nun zu diesen Unannehmlichkeiten zwang, war gelinde gesagt eine Unverschämtheit. Allerdings hatte er sein Recht auf jegliches Veto verloren, nach allem was geschehen war. Schließlich hatte Sherlock auch recht, wenn er behauptete, dass Lestrade zum nicht unerheblichen Teil daran beteiligt war, dass alle noch am Leben waren. Gut, alle bis auf Mary.   
Wieder seufzte Mycroft leidend, als er an Johns tote Frau dachte. Auch wenn er es niemals geäußert hatte, so gab er nicht nur sich die schuld, sondern es tat ihm auch weh, weil zwei Menschen, die sich geliebt hatten, nun getrennt waren. Schon allein der Gedanke seinen Bruder zu verlieren, hatte immer geschmerzt. Wie war es dann, wenn man liebte?

Aber ausgerechnet Greg Lestrade! Hätte es nicht Molly Hooper sein können? Aber gerade Lestrade, in dessen Gegenwart er sich noch nie wohl gefühlt hatte. Immer war da diese unerklärliche Unruhe gewesen, bei den wenigen Malen, in denen sie sich begegnet waren. Niemals fiel es ihm schwer andere Personen mit einem überheblichen Blick aufzuspießen, doch Lestrade konnte er kaum in die Augen sehen. Weil sie so schön waren, dachte er zerstreut und zuckte zusammen, als sein Fahrer plötzlich vor seinem Haus hielt. Er hieß ihm zu warten und ging sich umziehen.

 

Bringen wir es hinter uns, befahl er sich streng.  
Klingeln. Geschenk überreichen. Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Gehen.  
Sagte er sich ununterbrochen, als er sich wenig später in das Auto setzte und sich zu Lestrades Adresse bringen ließ. Sein Gesicht glühte, vermutlich vor missmutiger Beschämung. Noch einmal rief er auf seinem Handy hoffnungsvoll das Display der Wärmebildkamera ab, doch noch immer war Greg im Haus.  
„Verdammt!“

 

Als er ausstieg, waren seine Beine schwach und er fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Aber er streckte den Rücken durch, schickte seinen Fahrer weg und ging dann auf die Tür zu. Ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde, läutete er und holte dabei zittrig Luft. Nichts geschah.  
Wieder drückte er seinen Daumen mehrmals und hart auf den Klingelknopf. Gut, wenn Greg im Bett gelegen hatte, würde er eine Weile brauchen, um zur Tür zu kommen, berechnete Mycroft mit rasendem Herzschlag. Noch immer passierte nichts. Besser, er sah noch mal nach, ob er sich vielleicht vertan hatte. Aber der Wärmebildsensor zeigte immer noch die Anwesenheit einer Person auf der Anzeige und als Mycroft nach oben sah, hörte er die Drohne sogar ganz leise surren.   
Wieder klingelte er, diesmal viel aggressiver und klopfte sogar laut an die Tür.

 

„Detective Inspector? Sind Sie zu Hause?“ brüllte er sogar verstimmt. Endlich hörte man hinter der Tür Geräusche. Mycroft wollte nach dem Geschenk greifen, denn die nächsten Sekunden wären entscheidend. Geschenk übergeben. Frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Schnell gehen und sich ein Taxi nehmen. Seinen Fahrer hatte er aus dem guten Grund weggeschickt, weil er befürchtete, ein wenig gestresst zu wirken, wenn er alles hinter sich gebracht hatte. Leider griff nun seine Hand ins Leere. Das Geschenk für Greg, bzw. die Papiertüte, in der er es war und von der Mycroft geglaubt hatte, sie neben seinen Füßen abgestellt zu haben, war nicht da. Sie war vermutlich noch im Auto. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr sich darüber zu ärgern, denn Greg öffnete schon die Tür:  
„Mr Holmes? Was tun sie denn hier?“   
Der Polizist hatte einen schwarzen, plüschigen Morgenmantel an, seine Haare waren verstrubbelt und er sah … nicht sehr krank aus. Mycroft, dem immer noch die passenden Worte fehlten, checkte ihn ganz automatisch ab. Greg war gut rasiert, duftete sogar leicht herb, als hätte er frisch geduscht und hatte … hatte er unter dem Morgenmantel etwa eine Hose an? Mycroft sah auf seine nackten Füße und tatsächlich waren die Ansätze einer Anzughose zu sehen.  
„Ist was mit Sherlock? Haben sie mich etwa angerufen? Wenn ja, tut mir leid, ich habe wohl … tief geschlafen. Grippe, sie wissen schon.“  
„Grippe“, echote Mycroft lustlos und versuchte zu verstehen, was er sah. Das würde vielleicht schneller gehen, wenn sich sein Kopf und sein Verstand nicht anfühlen würden, als würde alles in Flammen stehen.  
„Mr Holmes? Wollen sie besser einen Moment rein kommen? Sie sehen aus, als wenn sie gleich …“ Im selben Moment strauchelte er sogar, weil ihm so schwindlig war. Doch er fing sich, bevor Greg nach seinem Arm greifen konnte.  
„Schon gut. Mir geht es … gut“ sagt er hastig und trat einen wackligen Schritt zurück.  
„Nun kommen sie schon auf einen Whisky rein. Sie sehen aus, als würden sie einen brauchen.“ Greg zog ihn nun sanft aber unnachgiebig in sein Haus. Dabei ging sein Morgenmantel auf und Mycroft sah, dass er darunter komplett angezogen war. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und darüber einen schwarze, schicke Anzugjacke.

 

Greg schob Mycroft in seine Küche und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl.  
„Sie können die Maskerade jetzt aufgeben, Inspector!“ sagte Mycroft lahm. Greg lachte leise und zog den Morgenmantel aus. Er glättete sich seine Haare mit der Hand, doch es sah noch längst nicht ordentlich aus.  
„Sie kann man aber auch nicht täuschen. Sind sie Sherlocks Kontrolle, ob ich auch tatsächlich krank bin?“  
„In gewisser Weise. Ich sollte ihnen ein Geschenk bringen, doch ich habe es wohl im Auto stehen lassen“, murmelte Mycroft verlegen und senkte den Blick als Greg ihm ein recht volles Glas mit Whisky reichte. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich dabei aus Versehen. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, riss Mycroft seine Hand zurück und das dicke Glas fiel auf den Tisch. Es zerbrach nicht, doch der vermutlich nicht allzu billige Alkohol lief über den Tisch und tropfte auf seine Hose.  
„Ein Geschenk, also ... so, so …“, sagte Greg nun und grinste. Er holte ein Tuch, wischte über den Tisch und stand dann ein wenig hilflos da.   
„Geben sie schon her!“ sagte Mycroft unwirsch und riss ihm das Tuch aus der Hand, um an seiner Hose herumzutrocknen, was sinnlos war, denn er spürte die Feuchtigkeit sogar im Schritt, als er darauf herum rieb.  
„Seit wann verteilt denn Sherlock Geschenke?“  
„Na, waren sie nicht sogar zu diesem Weihnachtsessen eingeladen?“ maulte Mycroft und sah den Mann besser nicht an, denn sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham.  
„Ja, deswegen bin ich ja krank. Die Vorstellung von diesem sentimentalen Getue und dem vielen Essen hat mir nicht so recht zugesagt! Krank zu sein erschien mir eindeutig die bessere Alternative!“  
„Und wo wollten sie eben hin? So schick angezogen?“ Grundgütiger, klang er etwa eifersüchtig? Greg hatte ein neues Glas gefüllt und reichte es ihm nun vorsichtig.  
„Ach, es gibt da so eine Party im Pub nebenan. Eine Anti-Weihnachtsparty. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich kein großer Freund von diesem Theater bin?“ Wieder lächelte Greg ihn so liebenswürdig an, dass ihn Mycroft wohl ein paar Sekunden zu lange anstarrte. Gregs braune Augen glänzten so warm und sein Lächeln war so herrlich ehrlich. Am besten gefiel ihm aber wohl seine Anti-Weihnachtsstimmung. Ja, daran musste es liegen, dass ihm der Inspector plötzlich so sympathisch und anziehend erschien.  
„Aha“, sagte er wenig eloquent. Denn obwohl Mycroft Weihnachten auch nicht besonders mochte, war er noch viel weniger ein Pub- und Partygänger. Lestrade schmunzelte wissend, stieß leicht mit seinem Glas gegen das von Mycroft und sie tranken schweigend einen Schluck.

 

„Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass sie mit mir kommen, Mr Holmes, doch unter uns gesagt … sehen sie nicht besonders gut aus.“  
„Nicht besonders gut? Was soll das heißen?“ fuhr er ihn an. Woher zum Teufel kam seine emotionale Erregung? Sonst stand er doch über solchen Dingen der Oberflächlichkeit! Wieder lachte Greg gut gelaunt und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter.  
„Also mal abgesehen von der Hose, die aussieht, als würden sie unter Inkontinenz leiden, wirken sie ein wenig abgespannt und müde.“ Mycroft hob nur die Brauen und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. So unrecht würde Greg nicht haben. Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend gewesen und vermutlich sah man ihm das auch an.  
„Nichts für ungut, Mr Holmes. Ich sehe vermutlich keinen Deut besser aus. Man hat das Gefühl, dass all die Irren und Verrückten gerade vor Weihnachten nochmal richtig aufdrehen.“  
„Vermutlich“, erwiderte er und ärgerte sich, weil er so wenig schlagfertig war wie nie zuvor. Mit Lestrade über Sherlock oder eine Polizeiangelegenheit zu sprechen, war die eine Sache. Eine ganz andere war es offenbar sich privat mit diesem Mann zu unterhalten, der viel zu gut aussah.

 

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen“ sagte Mycroft müde. Als er aufstand, wankte er wieder so heftig, dass er sich kurz am Tisch festhalten musste. Greg sah ihn besorgt an, berührte ihn aber nicht.

 

„Eine Frage noch, Mycroft …“ sagte er stattdessen. Seine Stimme klang auffällig dunkler und leicht rau. Die braunen Augen fixierten Mycroft so, dass er nicht wagte wegzusehen, um nicht klein beizugeben.  
„Hm?“  
„Das Geschenk … war doch nur ein Vorwand, oder?“  
„Ein Vorwand? Wofür?“ Mycrofts Puls schoss in die Höhe und wenn sein Gesicht sich sowieso schon so heiß anfühlen würde, wäre es spätestens jetzt soweit.  
„Na ja, um mich mal privat zu treffen?“ Greg grinste unverschämt und entließ ihn nicht aus seinem Blick.  
„Das ist … doch absurd“, sagte Mycroft sofort, hörte aber selbst wie zweifelhaft es klang.  
„Wirklich? Denn wenn es so wäre, wäre das schmeichelhaft … denn ich selbst hätte wohl nie gewagt diesen Schritt auf sie zu zumachen, trotz …“   
Mycroft bekam kaum Luft, so sehr überforderte ihn diese Situation gerade. Von was sprach dieser Mann da? Von Dingen, über die er so gut wie nie nachdachte? Über seine eventuelle Zuneigung zu … ihm? Über etwas, was er sich selbst nicht bewusst machte, um nicht in die Bredouille zu geraten?  
„Ähm, ich …“, begann er hilflos und kam nicht weiter. War das eine Chance mit der er niemals gerechnet hatte? Noch immer stand Greg fast regungslos in seiner Nähe. Er sah ihn an. Aufmerksam und neugierig. Vielleicht auch ein wenig besorgt und furchtsam?  
„Mr Lestrade, ich …“  
„Greg. Kannst du Greg sagen, bitte? Es klingt netter, irgendwie. Ist schließlich Weihnachten …“, sagte er leise und vergnügt.  
„Greg … willst du damit andeuten, dass irgendetwas an meinem Verhalten darauf hingedeutet hat, dass ich … ein derartiges Interesse an deiner Person auf diese … nun du weißt schon Weise haben könnte?“ Mycrofts Stimme war heiser und hinter seiner Stirn brannte es, als er Gregs Augen begegnete. Er schien zur gleichen Zeit zu zittern und zu schwitzen.  
„Na ja, ich will es nicht nur andeuten. Meine Quelle ist recht sicher.“  
„Deine Quelle? Du meinst Sherlock?! Oh Gott, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Dieser … verdammte Teufel hat mich zu dir geschickt! Und es gab tatsächlich ein Geschenk. Sobald ich zu Hause bin, lasse ich es dir kommen, damit du mir glaubst! Ich dachte, ich schulde meinem Bruder einen Gefallen und … ich …“ Mycroft hatte sich derart in Rage geredete, dass er sich verhaspelte. Er wollte, empört und total wütend auf seinen Bruder zur Tür stürzen, doch er kam nicht weit.

 

Greg packte ihn am Arm.  
„Nun reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf. Wir wissen beide, wie Sherlock ist. Du bist nur so … überrascht, weil es stimmt, oder? Und wenn schon. Alles ist gut. Es ist schön, dass du …“   
Mycroft keuchte, traute aber nicht sich aus Lestrades Griff zu befreien, denn der hielt ihn so fest, dass es wenig weh tat. Außerdem war er total verwirrt und durcheinander. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Er sollte nur ein verdammtes Geschenk abgeben und konnte es Greg noch nicht mal verdenken, dass er argwöhnisch war, denn er hatte ein Geschenk nun mal definitiv nicht dabei. Was also sollte der Polizist glauben?!  
„Du findest schön, dass …?“ flüsterte er wie unter Zwang, denn noch immer sah Greg ihn an.  
„Na ja, dass du dasselbe Interesse an mir hast wie ich an dir.“  
„Was?“  
Greg lachte nun leise und ließ seinen Arm dann los.  
„Er hat mich gewarnt. Sherlock sagte, falls es jemals die Gelegenheit gibt, dich in so einer Situation zu erwischen, wirst du mal ausnahmsweise nichts kapieren und ich muss derjenige sein, der es dir erklärt … Mycroft?“   
Mycroft verlor das Bewusstsein und merkte nicht mehr, ob er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Lestrade sprang zu ihm und packte ihn im letzten Moment.

 

Als Mycroft zu sich kam, lag er in einem Bett. Gregs Bett, wie er merkte, als er sich umsah. Außerdem hatte er keine Hose mehr an und auch keine Jacke und kein Hemd. Trotzdem glühte seine Haut und ihm war so unerträglich warm.   
Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch vor Schwindel legte er sich gleich wieder hin. Im selben Moment kam Greg in den Raum.  
„Bleibe besser liegen, Mycroft. Du hast ziemlich hohes Fieber. Deswegen werde ich nun Wadenwickel machen, wie es meine Mutter früher bei mir gemacht hat“, grinste er fröhlich. Auch Greg hatte keine Jacke mehr an, sondern nur noch ein Shirt und eine ausgeleierte Jogginghose.  
„Ich muss … ich sollte nach Hause gehen und …“  
„Du solltest liegen bleiben! Keine Sorge, ich bin eine ziemlich gute Krankenschwester!“ Stöhnend ließ sich Mycroft wieder nach hinten in die Kissen fallen. Alles tat ihm weh. Alles, außer seinem Herzen. Das hüpfte vor unerklärlicher Freude, als er Greg dabei zusah, wie der ihm kalte Tücher um die Waden legte.  
„Besser als Weihnachten, oder?“ fragte er gutgelaunt und ignorierte Mycrofts missmutiges Stöhnen.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Gregory“, sagte er später leise. Greg hatte sich nun neben ihn gelegt, zeigte dabei keinerlei Berührungsangst und sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun muss. Aber es gefällt mir. Denn, wenn es dir nicht so schlecht gehen würde, wärest du wieder weggelaufen. Wieder und wieder, bis es zu spät ist. Sherlock hatte schon recht …“  
„Mit was?“ Mycroft drehte nun mühselig den Kopf und sah ihn endlich an. Dabei musste er sich hilflos dem Rudel Schmetterlinge geschlagen geben, die in seinem Magen Samba zu tanzen schienen. Es war ein erschreckendes und gleichzeitig wundervolles Gefühl.   
„ Er sagte, dass ich dich zum Stehenbleiben zwingen muss, indem ich mich dir in den Weg stelle.“  
„Ihr widerlichen Intriganten!“ murmelte Mycroft, lächelte jedoch. Greg beugte sich über ihn, legte seine angenehm kühle Hand an seine Wange und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Sei ihm ein bisschen dankbar, alter Nörgler!“   
Als Gregs Lippen seine berührten, zuckte Mycroft leicht zusammen, weil es anders wie erwartet war. Es war eine recht raue und so wenig sentimentale Berührung, dass es ihm schon wieder gefiel. Lestrade war ebenso wenig ein Mann übersprudelnder Emotionen wie er selbst und vielleicht hatte er sich zu ihm deshalb immer so hingezogen gefühlt. Und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, es zu sehen, was es war. Liebe.  
Endlich war Weihnachten mal das, was es sein sollte. Ein Fest der echten Liebe.


End file.
